


Scene Of The Crime

by karaokegal



Series: Drabble-a-Day 2011 Project-January [2]
Category: White Collar
Genre: Drabble, Multi, OT3, White Collar OT3 (Elizabeth/Peter/Neal)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-04
Updated: 2011-03-04
Packaged: 2017-10-16 02:34:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/167501
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/karaokegal/pseuds/karaokegal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Following the clues.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scene Of The Crime

**Author's Note:**

> Drabble-a-Day Project 2011-Day 2. (Posted to LJ on January 2) Prompt from hllangel who wanted something with The Hat. Submitted for whitecollar100 challenge #26-Glass. Beta by evila_elf. No spoilers.

Our investigation begins in the dining room. Unwashed dishes indicate the consumption of chicken fricassee and a German chocolate cake.

The sound of snoring leads us to the living room. One sleeping Labrador retreiver, as well as three glasses and an empty bottle.

A pink silk blouse lies at the bottom of the stairs; Victoria’s Secret panties at the top.

Last stop: bedroom. A glimpse reveals three bodies giving off a palpable aura of satisfaction. There’s a man’s fedora sitting on the chest of drawers opposite the bed, with a perfect view of everything.

Too bad the hat ain’t talking.


End file.
